


Fisherman of the Mist

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: The Fisherman. A name that not many know. Those who recognize the names are in positions of extreme power and either try to destroy him or use him.All but one.His first Catch. She was there in the beginning and will exist past the end. Helena.





	Fisherman of the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh i tried

Edgar stared out the wind. The mist was moving again and he remained unsure if it was real or the Fog that plagued his mind.

A soft hand was placed upon his shoulder. It was Helena's. She would no doubt be his life companion. Not in any romantic way. She was his family.

She deserved so much more. She was the first Catch and was his cautionary tale. He often wondered how she would have been if he had cut her loose.

"The Fog's rolling in." A warning.

"I'll ready the boat." The procedure.

Edgar settled back in his chair. It was time to go fishing.


End file.
